


Carboncillo y café

by AngelitoBloodsherry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Artist Julian, Awesome Caitlin, Bisexual Barry Allen, Drama & Romance, Emotions, Fluff and Angst, Gay Julian Albert, Happy Ending?, Julian Albert and many emotions, M/M, Mentioned Iris West - Freeform, POV Julian Albert, Post 3x10, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, allenbert - Freeform, mentioned HR, mommy Caitlin, snowbert friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelitoBloodsherry/pseuds/AngelitoBloodsherry
Summary: [3x10] ¿Qué pasa cuando descubres, a través de un dibujo, lo que te niegas a aceptar desde hace un tiempo? Julian no quiere escuchar a su corazón. Y odia desnudar su alma, pero a veces es inevitable. Tan inevitable como el hecho de saber que Barry e Iris están destinados a estar juntos y que duela.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, serie desarrollada por Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg y Geoff Johns para la cadena estadounidense The CW.
> 
> La historia solo está disponible en fanfiction (Angelito Bloodsherry) y aquí. Para más dudas, mirad mi perfil de ao3.
> 
> PD: La idea de Julian como artista la tomé de otra historia que leí aquí en ao3: Formalities, de siriusly_gryffindorable . :)

**carboncillo y café**

**capítulo único**

Julian nunca pensó que los Laboratorios STAR era lo que necesitaba para recuperar la inspiración. Hacía años que no cogía un carboncillo y dejaba vagar la imaginación en una hoja de papel sin preocupaciones ni pensamientos innecesarios. Pero ahí estaba, en un rincón, tirado en el suelo como un niño pequeño, con una libreta que había encontrado por ahí y los dedos manchados.

No era un genio dibujando, pero como su hermana estaba tan desesperada por tomar clases, él las tomó con ella cuando eran pequeños. Y dibujar se convirtió en su segunda vía de escape, una que evitaba utilizar, donde no tenía que pensar, solo desconectar y dejar que sus dedos tomasen el control. Era una vía que usaba poco, no porque la inspiración fallase -que también-, sino porque era a través de sus bocetos donde Julian podía ver que andaba mal en su cabeza o, en el peor de los casos, en su corazón.

Y eso no era agradable.

No le gustaba desnudar su alma de esa manera aunque nadie pudiera verlo más que él. Se sentía frágil, roto y débil después de encontrarse con un pedazo de sí mismo en una imagen o en unas líneas sin sentido. Sin embargo, lo necesitaba. Necesitaba dejar que sus manos hicieran lo que quisieran, necesitaba dejar dibujado lo que sea que su subconsciente había decidido dibujar.

Lo necesitaba porque ya no podía más. En menos de un mes, su vida había acabado, no de la misma forma que cuando Emma murió, pero parecido. Descubrir que tanta gente había muerto por su culpa, lo había destrozado. No podía dormir y muchas veces sentía que se asfixiaba. Y si no había sufrido un ataque de pánico o entrado en depresión, era porque todavía había algo de sentido común en su cabeza. Algo que le decía, que le gritaba, que había sido una marioneta en manos de un monstruo y que si ahora se rendía, era como estar dándole la razón a ese monstruo. O a sus padres. O a cualquier persona que un día le dijo que no conseguiría nada sin ayuda.

Soltó el carboncillo en el suelo -siempre llevaba uno a mano- y observó el desastre que había hecho en la última media hora. No era el mejor de sus trabajos, pero tampoco parecía que llevaba años sin dibujar en serio. Podría haberse sentido orgulloso si no fuera por la verdad que estaba extrayendo de su dibujo.

Podría mentirse a sí mismo, podría. No serviría de nada.

Arrancó la hoja.

―Estoy tan jodido ―suspiró resignado e hizo una bola del dibujo y se la guardó en uno de los bolsillos justo cuando escuchó o le pareció escuchar las voces de Cisco y Caitlin. Era mejor recomponerse antes de que uno de los dos apareciera, Cisco no se daría cuenta de nada, pero la loca de Caitlin vería la verdad incluso estando ciega.

También la odiaba a ella, pero no tanto como a Barry. Eran las dos personas que más le sacaban de sus casillas, pero a Caitlin Snow la podía tolerar, ella no lo estaba destrozando como lo estaba haciendo el idiota de Allen.

―¡Julian!

Se incorporó y rescató los utensilios dándose cuenta, por primera vez, que había más de una hoja arrancada en el suelo y que el carboncillo estaba partido. No se lamentó, tenía muchos más, pero si que recogió las hojas como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero gracias al cielo -o al infierno o a lo que sea- en ninguna de ellas se podía distinguir lo que había intentado dibujar. Casi de forma inconsciente se llevó una mano al bolsillo. El boceto estaba ahí.

Caitlin le lanzó una de sus miradas de mamá gallina que le ponía los pelos de punta. Cisco, en cambio, pasó por su lado para ir a lo que sea que había venido a hacer. Menos mal, ya tenía bastante con una curiosa y entrometida Caitlin, no necesitaba a dos.

―Julian, íbamos a hacer unas pruebas ―empezó Cisco salvándole, sin saberlo o sí, de Caitlin―. ¿Te vienes?

―¿Qué es eso?

―Es para focalizar mis poderes, es… Una larga historia, amigo.

―¿Hay alguien aquí que no sea metahumano? ―preguntó entre sorprendido y horrorizado.

Cisco y Caitlin se miraron un segundo antes de echarse a reír. Fue Caitlin quien se acercó a él y lo arrastró hasta la zona de entrenamiento o como sea que se llamara. No era bueno para los nombres. Tampoco era bueno para orientarse así que agradeció silenciosamente la presencia de Caitlin.

No sabía si era buena idea o no involucrarse tanto con tanta gente que ponía su vida en peligro cada dos minutos, pero lo dejó estar. Necesitaba despejarse de lo que había descubierto y la mejor manera era centrándose en lo que mejor sabía hacer: investigar, tomar datos y dar ideas.

No llevaba ni media hora en la zona de entrenamiento cuando supo, sin lugar a dudas, que era una pérdida de tiempo. ¿Podía ser Cisco más torpe?

―De una escala del uno al diez, ¿cómo he estado?

Barry se mordió el labio inferior -cobarde-, Caitlin apretó los labios y se encogió de hombros, ¿es que nadie iba a dar su opinión? Por dios.

―Si digo menos diez, ¿estoy siendo muy cruel? ―nadie le respondió como no sea que las miradas asesinas cuenten―. Supongo que sí. Un uno.

A pesar de todo, era agradable estar rodeado de gente que no quería juzgarlo, que conocían una parte oscura de él y lo aceptaban como era. Quizá exageraba, pues Iris West le lanzaba miradas un tanto reprobatorias, pero lo entendía. Su hermano no tendría poderes si no fuera por Savitar. Por lo demás, Julian se sentía bien allí, casi había olvidado la existencia de ese dibujo.

Dibujo que ya no estaba en su bolsillo.

―Julian ―lo llamó Barry, el rubio se congeló en el sitio y rezó. Nunca lo había hecho, pero le daba igual―. ¿Te vienes a tomar algo?

Soltó todo el aire que llevaba conteniendo desde que Barry se había acercado a él. Con lo simple que era, si hubiera encontrado el dibujo y supiera lo que significa, se le vería en la cara. Estaba a punto de decir que no, que no podía o alguna tontería parecida, cuando Iris West interrumpió.

―Dios ―llevaba un trozo de papel en las manos. Julian iba a morirse allí mismo―. Es genial, Barry, mira. Eres tú.

Por supuesto que era él. ¿Quién iba a ser si no? Barry que, desde el primer día, había puesto su mundo patas arriba y había roto todos sus esquemas simplemente con una sonrisa. Claro que era Barry, claro que era su rostro, sus ojos y su sonrisa lo que estaba plasmado en carboncillo en una hoja de papel endeble, ¿que iba a ser si no? ¿Su corazón? Oh, espera. Era exactamente eso lo que estaba ahí dibujado.

Cerró los ojos. El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y sentía las mejillas tan calientes que tenía que parecer un jodido lucero de navidad. Abrió la boca para decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero fue incapaz. Barry miraba el dibujo de forma extraña, como si fuera lo suficientemente inteligente para leer entre líneas, mientras que Iris preguntaba de quién era.

Los ojos de Barry pasaron del dibujo a clavarse en los ojos azules de Julian. Por un segundo, no había nadie más en la habitación, solo ellos dos. Barry no era bueno ocultando sus emociones o sus pensamientos, Julian podía leerlo como un libro abierto y no sabía qué pensar al respecto, ¿por qué Barry lo miraba como si necesitara confirmar la respuesta de una pregunta que nadie había formulado? ¿por qué Julian se sentía tan desnudo ante sus ojos?

―Es mío.

La voz de Caitlin lo sacó de su trance. Julian pudo apartar la mirada de Barry, pero este no lo hizo. No parecía saber que Caitlin había abierto la boca.

Si Julian no fuera tan tímido, le habría dado un beso en la boca a Caitlin. Le había, casi, salvado la vida. Y como Cisco no estaba en la habitación, nadie podía desmentir lo que Caitlin estaba diciendo.

Excepto Barry.

Se atrevió a lanzarle una mirada de reojo y se arrepintió inmediatamente, el moreno seguía mirándole pero esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Una sonrisa que hizo estragos en Julian.

¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse de alguien como Barry? ¿Y por qué tenía que descubrirlo de esa forma tan cruel?

Barry nunca corresponderá sus sentimientos, es lo que había dicho HR días atrás, Iris y Barry estaban destinados a estar juntos tanto en esta tierra como en otras. Sin embargo, esas miradas que Barry le lanzaba o los simples roces que compartían en el trabajo o aquí, decían otra cosa.

Caitlin se acercó y le tomó de la mano para sacarlo de allí.

Días después, en la comodidad de su apartamento y de su cama, Julian despertó con el sonido del timbre. No eran ni las ocho de la mañana, pero el rubio se arrastró medio desnudo a abrir la puerta y a maldecir al idiota que había ido a molestarlo. No hizo falta, en la entrada había una hoja de papel mal doblada y seguramente no habría nadie en el otro lado.

Con cuidado, tomó la hoja -su dibujo- y lo que parecía una pequeña nota.

" _¿Un café? -B"._

Se dejó caer contra la puerta sin saber que la persona que le había devuelto el dibujo, que sabía la verdad y que estaba tan mal como él mismo, estaba haciendo lo mismo en el otro lado, pero con la ventaja de poder correr a la velocidad de la luz si quería.

―¿Qué estás haciendo, Allen? ―murmuró quedo y una pequeña lágrima recorrió su mejilla―. Te odio.

No lo odiaba, en absoluto.

¿Pero qué podía hacer cuando Barry Allen ponía en peligro a todas las personas que amaba y estaba, supuestamente, enamorado de Iris West, su alma gemela? ¿Aceptar el café?

Aceptar el café.

_**fin.** _

* * *

 

_**¿Reviews, kudos o tomatazos?** _


End file.
